The 47th Hunger Games
by CarstairsCake
Summary: May only the lucky live,
1. Chapter 1: Reaping Day

Welcome to the 47th Hunger Games! And May Only The Lucky Live!

I'm so happy to be finally getting a FanFiction account and I hope You all hope its a decent first story! Thank you so much HerondaleCake for writing this story with me! we put a lot of thought into it I hope you all enjoy it! 3 The story is twenty chapters on my point of view and twenty on HerondaleCake's point of view! Please go check her out if you haven't already!

Chapter 1:

Reaping Day

Every day is a new day but feels the same in every which way. Every year is the one day where everyone is the most scared in their life, but than there is me. I have never cared much about reaping day but the day my father tortured my mother to death. I saw it when I was coming back from collecting meat for dinner, the last blow to her chest with a bladed staff. I have been living on my own for three years. no one bothered to care for me, but that could be my fault too since I push everyone out of my life and don't let anyone get close that I could possibly lose.

Three years ago I was coming back from the slaughter house with my bloody pitch fork and raw pork for dinner like every Sunday night. But this night was different. As I was approaching my house I heard a scream, one that could only come from someone that i recognized so much-My mother. I ran to the door threw it open almost falling. I saw my mother strapped to our kitchen chair and my father over her, blood everywhere. I than saw my father strike the last blow to my mother with a bladed staff, I screamed for him to stop but it was already to late, my mother was dead. I dropped the pork and went full speed at my father stabbing him in his back with so much force I heard three cracks, the pitch fork went threw his whole body, out the other end and broke his back. I went to my mother and curled up against her and sobbed for what felt like days. Finally I got up and knew there was nothing left to do I made a grave for her and put flowers by her, and said a speech. that night I burned my father's body until nothing was left to be on fire.

I get up every morning forgetting that my mother isn't here for me when I need her most.

It's reaping day and I get ready as usual wearing the same outfit I have worn since my mother's death. I had my hair in curls, wore my baby blue dress that was almost to small for me, and my tight white flats. After I pulled myself together I walked out my door pausing to stare at my house for a minute before stepping away.

After every victor was called out and words of encouragement that didn't matter to me were said our district escort walked up to the stage, Lina. Her pink hair shining in the sun light. Her sparkled blue lips shimmering with every movement of her face. Her medium-length dress, just below her knees was a cream color and her 4in. heels clanking with every step she took. She looked uglier each year.

As she approached the microphone she got everyone's attention as she almost yelled, "Girls and boys! Boys and girls! Welcome to the one and only 47th Hunger games And May Only The Lucky Live!" she said a little to cheerfully.

"As always, ladies first!" I won't get picked I told myself.

As she reached the bowl and plopped her hand in for the perfect card. She opened it.

"Flicka Bluegrass!" For the first time since my mother died I was scared. Before losing myself in thought someone nudged me forward.

"Come darling, no need to dilly-dally."

I thought I heard my stomach drop to the floor but it was a tear, the first tear I have shed since my mother's death. I wouldn't let another fall again. I took a deep breath and walked up and on stage.

"Time for the boys!" she said.

She went striding to the boys bowl and plopped one out quickly.

"Capon Cerback!"

Excellent we have our two courageous young woman and man for this year's annual 47th Hunger Games! And May Only The Lucky Live!"

I had no one to say good luck or goodbye to me, just myself, only myself, and forever myself, me, myself, and I.

In less than a month I will establish if I'm lucky or unlucky.

Love, CarstairsCake

I'm already starting to enjoy this story already and Herondale and I have a lot more in store for you all! hope you enjoyed! 3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
Train and Capitol

After the reaping is over they film and take pictures of me I step on to the train. I turn around after stepping in to realize that the door closed and we start moving, I jerk to the side-as usual a little clumsy and grasped the side of a granite counter top. After making sure I don't fall I head toward where Lina left to.  
"You can do anything you want on this train until we half to get off! We will be in the capitol by tomorrow afternoon! Have fun!"  
Could she get anymore annoying!? I decided to head to my room and sleep for a couple of hours. Once I woke up I took about an hour shower until the water started getting cold. I was used to cold showers-not showers jumping into our river, that was as close to a shower as I ever got.  
After showering I went back to my room and tried to find clothes besides my reaping ones. I found a teal V-neck and surprisingly very comfortable pair of shorts. I only wore shorts one time in my life but my mother told me to change. She said she didn't approve.  
I went out of my room to find something to eat. I was starving I didn't bother with breakfast today or even dinner the night before. Right as i stepped foot out Lina squeaked cheerfully,  
"perfect! It's time for dinner!" I was relieved to hear her speak for once.  
we had a salad as an appetizer, full meal was potatoes and file mignon, and for dessert we had a crumble coffee cake. The file mignon was a type of meat I never had before and spices I didn't know existed, nothing tasted more delicious except for the crumble coffee cake! It was like butter and sugar mixed together! I can't put words to describe this cake because its to extraordinary for it! I ate my piece quick and was hoping someone would ask if I wanted more but no one did, because I felt like vomiting.  
After finishing dinner Capon was the first one to head back to his room. Lina was second, and I was last I just wanted to think a little before thinking of sleep.  
As I was walking back to my room I passed Capon's room. I heard a little sob threw the door. I reached up to knock but than thought better not. You don't even know the guy what are you gonna say anyway "It's ok we will be fine." Your not his mom Flicka your going solo anyway.  
It was almost full darkness outside, you could see hints of the sun if you squinted really hard. It was really pretty, like back at home. It was exactly like home. Once when I was six my dad came home around this time from work and he came running to me to give me a gift. A jar. I asked,  
"Daddy what do I do with this?" a little confused.  
"Tonight, you and I are going to catch fireflies!" he said excitedly.  
"Yay! Mommy look what daddy got me!" That was one of the happiest days of my life… That's won't happen ever again now.  
I head back to my room, as I walk to the bed I see a note  
Here is a remote and disc if you want to watch the other reapings. Great! well, now I won't sleep until I see who my competition is. I reach for the remote and put the disk in.  
In District 1 is Robust and Trypena. Robust has black hair, is pretty muscular by the looks of it has a slightly pointy nose, he looks about my age and seems pretty handsome.  
Tryphena has curly long blonde hair, emerald eyes and looks like a total bitch.  
In District 2 is Mason and Caterina. Mason has light brown shabby hair. a little less muscular but still has plenty of muscle and a very long unattractive scar from his chin to his ear. Caterina has short hair, lot's of freckles and to much muscle for a girl that looks Fourteen-years old. I hate girls that have to much muscle and a six-pack, it looks disturbing and ugly.  
In District 3 is Gizmo and Katrina. Gizmo is very tall, has short blonde hair, a lot of muscle and looks scared. Katrina is very small on the other hand, pretty medium length brown hair and dark blue eyes.  
In District 4 is Coris and Kala. Coris has short brown messy hair, tons and tons of muscle and the prettiest turquoise eyes I have ever seen. He looked about my age and couldn't get much hotter than he was to be honest. On the other hand Kala has short black hair, very serious and gray eyes.  
In District 5 is Eli and Tricity. Eli is small and black. Tricity has blonde long hair, is cute and very snotty.  
In District 6 is Trip and Lizzie. Trip is very small, black hair and cute like a four year old boy not like my age boy. Lizzie has short light brown hair, is really pretty, but a little to small otherwise she was spectacular.  
In District 7 is Leo and Taiga. Leo is very attractive, he has blue eyes, blonde ear length hair and has the perfect shape face. Taiga is small brown hair that is halfway down her back, hazel eyes.  
In District 8 is Woof and Emery. Woof is a little muscular and very awkward front he looks of it. Emery has red hair, extremely clumsy since she fell on her way up the stairs and is peppy.  
I got distracted and skipped to me. I'm 5.8", smart, strong, curious, my parents are dead, my weapon of choice is a pitchfork and a double blade spear. I have dirty blonde hair and the most light blue eyes to the point where they make me possessed.  
My name is Flicka Bluegrass and I am the 47th Hunger Games whether the luck is on my side or someone else. I believe I have somewhat of a chance if my curiosity doesn't get the best of me. I won't ally because I don't want to half to kill or be killed by a friend.


End file.
